Fairytale Roulette
by The4thKira
Summary: Seto Kaiba and Katsuya Jounouchi can't stand each other. Both share a deep loathing of the other. But when a good deed flings them into fairytale stories, will their true feelings be discovered? Or do happy ever after's only exist in their dreams?
1. A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

**Fairytale Roulette**

 _ **A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes**_

 _Nothing on TV. Figures. Maybe I should've gone over to Yugi's and help wit' the store._ Jounouchi grimaced his laziness earlier upon refusing kindly his good friend's offer. He dragged his lethargic body over to the kitchen and raided the fridge. "Dang. Dad must've eaten the rest of the pizza I had in here." He pouted as he pulled out a soda and shut the small door. At the pantry he sighed in defeat, "I guess its cup noodles. Maybe I can talk dad into take out when he gets home." He prepared his meal and went back to the couch.

He drifted off some time between the boring suspense movie and obnoxious infomercials and didn't hear his father enter. The older Jounouchi shook his head at his kid sprawled over the sofa, "Get up lazy bum." He chided shaking the teen awake. "Is that all you been doin' since I've been working?"

The blond yawned and sat up and made room for his dad to sit. "Pretty much. Did a whole bunch of nothin' while you were busting your ass." He replied nonchalantly.

The older chuckled with another shake of his head. "No respect at all. Where's dinner? The very least you could do is cook and clean since you sure don't support yourself." He retorted and made his way to the kitchen.

The younger still yawning, followed, "I can whip you up some shrimp flavored cup noodles, your grace. Or a more traditional bowl of rice if you like." He asked folding his arms across his chest. "I'd work and buy groceries but it's against school policy. So no lobster dinner, what would you like

Jounouchi senior snorted. "We ain't got anything." He reached into his pockets and pulled out some cash. "Here."

"Aw thanks dad. It isn't even my birthday." Jounouchi feinted jubilee.

"Very funny. Go to the store and grab something for us to eat." He reached for his keys in his back pocket. "Take the car, it'll be safer than walking. Also, no stunts or funny business. Last thing I need is for you to get arrested or caught without a license." He rolled his eyes.

"You act like I've been caught before. I'm a fantastic driver." He remarked. "And if its that much a worry, I can just walk. It is just a few blocks away. We're not in the shady part of Domino anymore so I doubt anything-"

"And its that kind of jinxing that causes terrible things to happen. While you in jail or bringing home a ticket would be a headache, having you harmed would be the worst-"

"Okay dad I get it. Don't go all mushy on me." The younger quickly interjected. A few jabs back and forth, he was in the car and soon on the road.

Minutes later, he pulled into the grocery store. "What should I get? Let's see..." He roamed down the meat section and studied the prices, "Chicken sounds good. It's on sale too. We have rice at home... Oh maybe I should make some curry. We haven't had it in forever and dad likes that." He mumbled to himself. _Let's see, carrots, potatoes..._ Jounouchi continued gathering ingredients and a few typical daily items he knew they were out of.

"Jounouchi! Hey man, it's been forever!" A young familiar voice called, getting closer and louder. The blond turned in time to give the kid a high five.

He parked his cart to the side and gave the boy his full attention. "Mokuba! Hey what's up? Yeah it has been some time." It was the younger brother of the infamous Seto Kaiba. "It's a bit late for you to be out." He stated with his arms crossed. "Why are you out and on this side of town?" He asked curious.

"Oh, yeah we just got back from Kaiba Corp. It's not that late - besides I don't have school tomorrow. They're remodeling all of the classrooms so there isn't any school for the rest of the week- that last storm we had caused a lot of damage." He explained.

"Oh yeah it was pretty bad. But this is still quite a ways from Kaiba Corp." He commented.

"This is the only place that has a particular kind of candy." He held up a bag of assorted chocolate, "I mean, it can be purchased online but when you get a craving for it, this is the place to get it right away." He furthered.

"So all this way for candy. Well, at least you got your priorities straight." The blond chuckled. "Well, enjoy your chocolate. You better get goin' before your brother comes looking for ya." _Because I don't want to deal with that asshole._

"Oh no the candy isn't mine. It's for Seto. Yeah, I better go and find him before he gets mad at me for taking off-" His eyes searched about and landed on named older brother. "Seto!" He waved energetically.

 _No don't call that jerk over here!_ Jounouchi cringed and began side stepping away. His hand firmly on his shopping cart, he was ready to dash but those long dark pant suited legs were too quick and upon the younger and himself. "Looks like you found a stray mutt. Don't feed it, otherwise it might follow us home."

It took everything in the blond not to blow his top. "Seto, come on. That isn't nice at all. Don't be so rude to Jounouchi." He could hear the younger Kaiba plead.

The blond faced the bane of his existence with a mustered up false smirk. "No worries Mokuba. Your brother's bark isn't that bad. I don't care about his egocentric opinions nor does anything he say affect me because unlike him, I am a mature adult that doesn't need to belittle others to feel better about himself." Jounouchi remarked bold. Though inside he was raging.

Kaiba chuckled. "Very good mutt. A nice change of pace from your typical routine of yapping away in some pathetic attempt to insult me. I would almost believe this mock-maturity act if you weren't so bad at hiding your pissed off glare in your eyes. How silly. Unfortunately you still manage to make yourself look the idiot." The taller quipped coolly.

"You asshole. I am not an idiot. You're the one-"

"Oh see. There is the im-mature dog I know."

"Seto. Stop. He didn't do anything to you." Mokuba cut in frustrated. "Leave him alone." He insisted angrily.

Kaiba sighed heavily in relent. "Very well. It isn't like he is worth my time anyway. Let's go, Mokuba." With that the two brothers left Jounouchi.

The blond rolled his eyes and turned back to his cart. "Well that wasn't any different than any other time." He sighed with a shake of his head. "I suppose it could have gone worse - I could have tried to hit him again." He exhaled again. "He would have dodged and I woulda been on the floor - an idiot just as he states." He muttered to himself. His eyes glanced back and watched Kaiba disappear around the corner at the end of the aisle. _Obnoxious jerk!_

"Big brother, why are you always so mean to him? You don't do that with anyone else." Mokuba asked his brother as they stood in line.

"I act no differently to that pathetic monkey than I do everyone else." He insisted.

The younger shook his head in disbelief. His brother surely didn't think him a fool. "That's a lie. You go out of your way to antagonize him." He chided with a pout.

"I don't."

"You do."

"Mokuba, that's absurd. And this discussion is over. If he wants to stop being reminded of what he is, then he should start by bettering himself instead of remaining a waste of life." He stressed. _I don't need to explain my dislike for that moron. He just shouldn't exist._ The blond really did get on his nerves. He hated the other's personality, his voice - everything. _That damn blond hair, those dark brown eyes, his stupid smiles and dopey expressions. He's pathetic. He's arrogant, too trusting, too-_ Kaiba mentally listed everything about the blond nuisance. He couldn't stand him!

The line continued to build with no advance. Two people in front of Kaiba and Mokuba got out of line to find a faster one. This put the two brothers next. But it was a little old lady that was holding up the line. "I'm sure I have it here. Hold on just a moment." She continued to dig inside her purse. It was apparent she was having a problem paying. A few minutes later, the lady sighed heavily. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry. I know I had more money than this. Please just take off the milk and sugar." She glanced up at her total and frowned. "And I guess you can take off..."

Mokuba pulled on his brother's sleeve, a sad puppy dog expression on his face. The brunet shook his head. "You're such a soft-hearted kid." He whispered before pulling out his wallet. He stepped up to the old lady and looked at the cashier. "Keep her items on, I'll pay the difference."

"Oh no, honey. I can't ask you to do that. It's over twenty dollars! I have money, I just-"

Kaiba frowned and handed the cashier the rest of the cash. "I have money too and you're not asking me, I'm doing this of my own volition." The cashier handed him the receipt and change. He gave it to the lady.

She smiled warmly. "Oh thank you. You are wonderfully kind and a generous young man. I haven't seen such kindness in a long time." She bowed slightly in gratitude.

The clerk began ringing up the brunet. "While I can definitely agree with you about the morals in today's youth, I am not as kind as you may think. Please just head on your way, I accept your thanks." He replied as nicely as he could. Her constant appreciation was growing tiring.

She laughed lightly. "Of course. I won't take much more of your time. You are truly a beautiful spirit. I must bless you with a reward of some sort."

Kaiba chuckled. Mokuba took his brother's wallet to pay while the lady kept talking. The older brother gave her a wry smirk. "I definitely don't need a reward. No offense, I have more than enough money. I don't need to take from the elderly." He assured.

"Oh no. I didn't mean money. I'm not a wealthy lady. I meant, a wish of some sort. A blessing. I'm sort of famous for helping those find their true happiness. Maybe I can help you find your true love?" She asked excitedly.

The brunet couldn't help but chuckle slightly disturbed. "Right... This conversation escalated to crazy territory rather quickly. No thanks. I don't believe in all that fairy tale mumbo jumbo. Have a nice night." With that he took the bags from Mokuba and the two made their way out the door.

The little old lady watched them go and she smiled. "Oh how strange. The spirits tell me you have already met your true love..." She sighed. "But your heart is closed and clouded in a thick curtain of denial." She said to herself a few inaudible words in his direction before heading out herself.

"That lady was kinda weird." Mokuba said as they stepped in the car.

"Exactly why I don't let you out with your friends so late - all the crazies come out." Kaiba stressed to the younger. "You need to be careful with who you help, while I think your heart is in the right place Mokuba, it can be dangerous." He warned.

"Aw you should have let that lady tell your fortune or whatever it was she wanted to do to you. You could have found your one true love, Seto." Mokuba mock scolded. A giggle escaping him.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and chuckled dryly. "Right. And I could live happily ever after in a Disney castle full of pixie dust and faeries." He added.

Mokuba laughed some more. "Well, it's a nice thought. What if you did find the one person meant just for you?"

"As if that would happen. There isn't such a thing as a fairytale ending. I'll say some people find someone they care for but the chances of a forever are so slim, it's laughable. I am perfectly happy with my life, I have a great company, more money and fame than I could ever need, and most importantly - I have a wonderful little brother. There isn't anything more I require." He assured.

Mokuba smiled, "Maybe one day you will find someone Seto. But you gotta be a bit more kind and open-minded if you want that person to find you." He said with a chuckle. Kaiba shook his head some more. The older started the car and they were gone.

* * *

Jounouchi exited the store, bags in hand. He checked his watch, "Okay. I took a bit more time in there than I planned. Ah wells, Dad'll just lecture me about dawdling like he always does." He mumbled with a lazy smirk. As he made his way to the car, he caught glimpse of an older lady seeming to have a problem with her vehicle. The blond put his things away in the back of his dad's car, and then made his way over to her. "Hi there, sorry I couldn't help but notice, is something wrong?" He asked kind.

The old lady shook her head in depressed glum. "I don't have any idea how it could have happened but I came out with my groceries to find my back tire is flat. Today has been a very stressful day. I've been trying to get a hold of my son but he isn't answering."

Jounouchi nodded slowly, surveying the tire - it was completely flat. "Yeah it's gone. Do you have a spare by chance?"

"In the trunk but I don't know how to do any of that. I wouldn't know where to begin. My husband used to take care of those things." She sighed.

The blond nodded and stood back up. "Alright. I have some tools in my car, let me grab them and I can change it for you." He made to do just that but she grabbed his arm gently.

"Oh no, that is too much to ask of you. Really. My son should call back any time now, I've already caused enough problems for others today. I don't need to inconvenience another-"

He shook his head and removed her hand from his arm, "It isn't an inconvenience. I want to help you really. What kind of person doesn't try to help others in a time of need?" He walked over to his car and fetched some tools. He returned with his dad's tool box and set to changing out her busted tire with the spare.

"I really appreciate this. It's hard to find young people with big hearts and I was blessed to be helped by two this evening. I should reward you for your kindness."

Jounouchi spared her a glance and smiled. "I don't need anything really. I'm quite happy with just knowing I could help someone. That's reward enough." He insisted.

"Oh that just makes me want to help you even more." She took a deep breath and snapped her fingers. "I am known in my neighborhood as the old godmother, you know. I'm known for helping those find true happiness." She informed.

Jounouchi quirked a brow and laughed nervously. _Oh great. This lady is crazy, isn't she?_ "R-really?"

"I know, you young kids today don't believe in magic anymore but that is alright. When I look at you I can see it. You have someone that you really like. Someone you like but..." Her eyes narrowed as if she were trying to figure out a complicated riddle. "This person is very much someone you don't like. Hm. I sense a lot of turmoil and fear." She nodded. "And your true love."

Jounouchi chuckled. "True love? Like in a little girl's fairytale book? I don't think that exists in this day and age. And I'm not interested in anyone in particular." He tightened the bolts up and gathered his tools back in the box. "All done."

The lady nodded and waited for him to put the old tire in the back where the spare once resided. "Sometimes it is hard to see what is right in front of us. And it's scarier to let ourselves feel, when we're used to guarding our hearts. It's amazing but you're the second young man that I've read tonight where both have met their true love."

Jounouchi shut the trunk and picked up the tool box. He shrugged with a lazy sigh. "Oh yeah? And what did this other guy say? Did he believe in your fortune telling? Sorry, I'm not tryin' to be rude or cynical, it's just you gotta know it sounds a little weird."

She laughed. "Oh quite. But like you, he was very similar in writing this off as ramblings of a crazy old lady. But he helped me just as you helped, so I only feel the need to nudge you two in the right direction. You don't have to believe me, or do anything out of the ordinary. It is up to you to admit your true feelings after all. Have a great night and I really wish the best. Thank you again for helping a silly old lady."

Jounouchi walked away slowly and put his tools back in the trunk of his dad's car. He checked the time and grimaced. "Yeah he's gonna be pissed." He buckled up and took off towards home.

Just as he expected, his dad was waiting at the door, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently. He tried to explain the little old lady and flat tire but it sounded only as a made up story. Jounouchi made dinner, his dad finally calming down after seeing he had chosen to make curry. Jounouchi entered his room and stretched. "Man that was some good food." He plopped down on his bed and yawned. "What a weird day." He muttered and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Jounouchi's eyes opened to find himself surrounded by greenery. His ears twitched to the soothing sounds of leaves swaying in the wind. The smell of grass and subtle fragrance from flowers tickling his nose. "Where am I?" He rubbed his eyes and winced as a sharp fingernail scratched his cheek. "Ow. My nails are... long..." He studied his hands, fingernails were indeed in desperate need of a clipping! "Wait a minute... Why am I wearing an overcoat?" He stood to his feet and noticed his clothes were fancy, very fancy. His cheeks reddened as something else swinging behind him filled him with dread. "A tail? I have a tail?" He pulled hard and bit his lip in pain. The sound of rushing water caught his attention and he rushed through the woods to find it. Huffing slightly, he peered down into it to glimpse his reflection and he yelped! "I'm- I'm a..." He put his hands against his pointy ears atop his head and shouted, "I'm a fuckin' dog!" He grimaced.

* * *

Kaiba slid into the cold silky sheets and pulled his comforter over himself. He reached over and flicked the bedside lamp off and rolled onto his side. "I feel so exhausted today." He yawned as if his body agreeing with his spoken thought. Kaiba was stirred awake by the sound of... of all things, a rooster crowing loudly. Sun flittered in and warmed his features, he winced as its brilliance shone across his face. "Morning already? Impossible." He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He swung his feet over and instantly froze as his feet hit a hardwood floor. His blue eyes widened and he was speechless at what greeted his vision. "What the..?" _What is this - a cabin? What..?_ Kaiba stood slowly and looked over to the window letting the light in. He pulled open the blinds fully and saw nothing but trees and hills. His eyes took in the cabin's interior and he just stood there dumbfounded. "Where am I?"


	2. Better To See You With

**Fairy Tale Roulette**

 **02.** ** _Better To See You With_**

Kaiba folded his arms across his chest and surveyed the cabin with deep thought. He sighed and walked over to a half-open closet. "If this is Yugi's fault I will be pissed. He and his friends are always getting caught up in something." He muttered and pulled some clothes out. He was wearing some horrid pajamas - long johns in a plaid design. "What kind of disturbing, unflattering taste does this person have?" He found a washroom and frowned at how small it was. "Who lives in such a cramped space? I'd swear I was a woodsmen." Once he was dressed in a white short sleeve shirt, dark brown pants, and black heavy boots that were waiting at the front door, he ventured outside.

His eyes went wide as indeed, he was not in Domino anymore. "Where the hell am I? This has to be a dream." He pinched the bridge of his nose. He stood on the wooden porch and before him were two small corrals; the left had chickens and the right had two cows and some sheep. He took a few hesitant steps down the front stairs and across the pathway to a dirt road leading through a sea of trees. He walked down to the edge where a mailbox with his first name carved along the top. He cringed. "This isn't a dream. It's a nightmare." The sound of horses met his ears and he narrowed his eyes.

He searched about and noted in one of the corrals was a stump, and atop it a satchel, a small hatchet and a shotgun. He walked over and gathered the items quickly. A few seconds later, a carriage with the horses he heard appeared over the hill at a hastened speed. In no time it was in front of the cabin and to his further surprise, someone that looked an awful lot like the taller version of Yugi appeared before him. He scowled irritated, "Definitely a nightmare." _That crazy tri-colored hair, grim bitter scowl and crimson eyes... This is that other person, Yami or Atem whatever the hell he wants to call himself._

"Good morning, Seto. I am surprised to find you still at home." The deep voice greeted without warmth.

 _At home? This isn't my... Fantastic. This has to be him and yet he doesn't look surprised at all by my appearance._ "I'm having a really bad day. If you would get to the point and tell me what's going on that would be much appreciated." The brunet relayed icily. This HAD to be the proclaimed ex-Pharaoh's doing.

"Always a charmer. Believe me, I don't want to deal with you either. But as you kindly requested the other day I have met with the scouts tracking the wolf kin and they've reported seeing the beast in the woods north past the fork, not far from here at all." He informed with a short nod. "It appears your instincts were correct. He is indeed heading just where you placed your traps."

Kaiba nodded slowly. "I see." He tried to piece it all together. His eyes glanced over the other's attire and he came to the conclusion that while this was indeed Atem, it wasn't the irritating heart-of-the-cards Egyptian he knew. The other wore a green tunic with gold buckles and buttons lining the front, dark blue trousers and brown boots. He turned to face the woods where the fake Atem had pointed.

"I thought you'd be elated to know you were right. In any case, I will leave you to it. The town is counting on you and I trust you'll not disappoint."

Kaiba's attention was brought back to the slightly shorter other. "Counting on me? What exactly am I supposed to be doing?"

Atem sighed heavily. "You really are out of it today. Kill the wolf, get rid of it before it hurts someone. You've been adamant about dealing with the creature yourself and insisted no one was to go near it." He put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "So now you have it where you want it. I don't know what would bring the beast to our peaceful woods and I don't really care - but it needs to be destroyed. So Mr. Huntsman, do your job and hunt that thing down." He replied stern and in that holier-than-thou tone the brunet was used to.

Kaiba scoffed, "You have some nerve attempting to order me around. I have half the mind to forget this whole ordeal and let you and the little townsfolk deal with this so-called beast." Kaiba couldn't help but jeer at the other's snide orders. _Real Atem or not, like I would let some pathetic identity-crisis imbecile talk to me that way._

Atem glared at him heatedly, "You really test my patience Seto. But I'm warning you if you back out on the agreement and don't take care of this monstrosity running loose, I will make it my personal mission to have you banned from this kingdom." He warned. "You have a responsibility to take out any dangers that may appear and if you shirk said duty I will inform the King." He warned.

Kaiba chuckled. "Leaving this place wouldn't be so bad actually." _Perhaps this is some sort of virtual game and my objective is to defeat this wolf to get out of here._ "You really shouldn't get so riled up Atem. The wolf will be dealt with. Now if that is all you came to tell me then do me the courtesy of leaving swiftly." He folded his arms across his chest and gestured toward the road and awaiting carriage.

Atem shook his head openly irritated. "You are always a pleasure to talk to. I want to hear that this monster has been captured and killed by the time the sun sets. Such abominations daring to cross our borders need to be made examples of." He headed back to his carriage.

"I can't imagine anything alive that is as much an abomination as yourself." The brunet remarked.

Atem jumped back up onto his seat and grabbed the reigns. "I can think of one other... _Seto._ " He retorted snide. Kaiba watched the other take off and disappear beyond the hill and trees.

 _Well surely if this huntsman is my character, as this Atem portrayed the real Atem's personality quite well, I should have some record of my dealings with this wolf._ _Still, how did I get into a virtual world?_ He headed back in to search for a book or notes. "Typically there is something to detail my task..." He searched about on small corner tables and a desk that had various sketches and papers but there was nothing. He picked up some books on a shelf above but there wasn't anything, "What a waste of time." He tossed the book behind him and it made a hollow thud against the wood floor. Kaiba turned around with a raised brow and stomped his foot on the ground a couple of times. _That's unusual._ He walked over to where the book was and stomped again. "Interesting." He knelt down and examined the floor carefully. There was another room underneath, he was sure of it.

* * *

Jounouchi walked the woods in a depressed slump. "What is going on? Where the hell am I?" He couldn't get over his appearance. "This isn't a dream -it is a full blown nightmare." He pouted. "I can only imagine what the other's would say if they saw me like this. Honda would laugh, Anzu would be worried and Yugi would swear up and down he'd find a cure." He stopped his aimless wandering and leaned on his shoulder against a tree. His eyes narrowed, "And that punk Kaiba would never let me hear the end of it." He clenched his fist and punched a the tree. The sting of the strike sent a throb of pain up his arm but he didn't care.

"Wait, if I'm in pain - like real pain..." His brows furrowed. "I thought you couldn't feel pain in dreams?" He shook his head and pumped himself up. "Nah it has to be a dream because I won't accept bein' like this my whole life. I re-" A delicious aroma met his nose causing his stomach to growl. "Dream or not, that smells amazing!" He licked his lips unconsciously and rushed in the direction of the wonderful smell.

Within minutes he found himself running through a large field of flowers, he slowed his speed a little to not trample the beautiful hidden garden. Minutes later he was on a path and ahead of him, a red hooded kid walking along it, a basket swinging on their arm. Jounouchi could smell the food within it. He made his way to the other happy to see another person. _Maybe they'll share some food with me. I'm starvin'!_

The red hooded individual was actually a teen, like Jounouchi, just short. He heard hasty steps growing close and turned around to greet the stranger but upon seeing his fellow traveler's ears and tail, yelped in surprise! "Ah, y-you're not human! You're the wolf!" He exclaimed.

Jounouchi halted his step and was also taken aback. "Y-Yugi?!" He sighed relieved to see his friend. "Oh thank goodness. I was wondering if I would ever get outta here but man are you a sight for sore eyes!" He continued closer, Yugi took a few steps back. "Yugi? What's the matter?" He questioned but then finally registered the other's words. "Oh yeah, I'm a wolf, strange huh?" He shrugged.

Yugi was very tense and nervous. "Y-yes. I have never seen a wolf like you before. You look almost human - your skin and body are exactly such. Aside from the ears and tail I mean."

"Yeah. I have a bit of hair on my chest too it's kinda strange and itchy, I can hear really good and see things far off. It's pretty cool I guess if I think about it. Oh and these claws are scary sharp. I accidently cut myself on the cheek, see?" He pointed to his face, leaning in a bit. "So what's going on Yugi?" He asked standing straight, curious and anxious to know what the heck happened.

Yugi seemed to relax a little. "Uhm... You should be careful and keep your nails trimmed so you or anyone else around won't get hurt." He scolded lightly. "Mr. Wolf, how do you know my name? We have never met before yet you speak as if we know each other." The short teen asked curious. For some reason he wasn't afraid of this wolf-man-beast.

Jounouchi exhaled despaired. "You don't remember me?" _This is Yugi. What is going on?_ He stared at the shorter momentarily, he staring back confused and totally oblivious to the oddness of the situation. "You really don't know who I am, do ya?" He asked once again. _So this is Yugi but not the Yugi I know..._

"I am sorry Mr. Wolf. You seem to know me but I cannot recall us ever meeting. I am truly sorry. You seem disappointed and I feel terrible. When did we-"

Jounouchi held up his hands before the other. "Nah, don't worry about it. All that matters is I need to get outta this place but I'm not sure where I'm s'pposed to go. I've been kinda wanderin' in no real direction. Can you tell me where this road leads?" His stomach growled. "And is there any way I can get just a bite of whatever you got because I'm so hungry."

Yugi smiled and laughed. "I have plenty of food. I guess I can take a little break and rest - I still have time before it gets dark."

Jounouchi clasped his hands together in appreciation. "Oh thanks, Yug', I really appreciate it! There's a nice little field just over that rise, full of flowers where we can eat." He suggested, stomach growling once again.

Yugi chuckled with a nod. "Sounds great!"

The two settled down and Yugi gave the blond two sandwiches and a flute of water. "So you really don't know where you are?" Yugi asked removing his red cloak and setting it down beside him. The blond shook his head glum. "Well, you are in the Kingdom of Toon and King Pegasus is the ruler. He is to be wed to Princess Cecilia of a neighboring Kingdom in a week, so there's a lot of hustle and bustle trying to ensure everything goes smooth."

Jounouchi wiped his mouth, hunger sated. "So what're you doin' out here alone? I mean, this path does lead through a pretty thick wood, isn't it dangerous?" He asked curious. "Of course you have always been brave and ready for anything." He added with a proud smirk.

Yugi scratched his cheek embarrassed. "I'm on my way to visit my grandfather, he hurt himself the other day and so my brother has sent me to deliver grape wine and cake to him. If you take this road south, it forks. Left leads to more hills and farmland, an expert huntsman lives that way and to the right is my grandfather's cottage. Heading back the way I came leads to a small village and further on, the city of Toonsville where the King's castle sits." He explained.

"Hm. So maybe I should head there and find out what to do..." Jounouchi mumbled more to himself.

Yugi winced slightly. "Probably not a good idea." He interjected, the blond gave him a quizzical gaze, "Well, you are a wolf... I don't think people would react very calmly to your presence. Especially since you're being described as a ferocious wolf-beast come to terrorize and snatch innocent travelers from the roads and gobble them up." He warned.

"Oh I see... Yeesh, quite a bit of story-tellin' this kingdom has." He examined his hands and thick claws, his ears twitched to the sounds of birds chirping around them. It felt weird but strangely, he seemed to have adapted pretty quickly to his body. "I guess it might cause concern if I walked into the Kingdom." He sighed. "With these claws and even my teeth feel sharper than normal I can see why it can get exaggerated. But I haven't hurt anyone." _At least I don't think..? Sounds like this wolf body has been in the world a while so... Is it possible I'm in the body of an actual beast?_ "What about the huntsman? I'm sure he knows the land better than anyone, maybe he can-"

"But he's a huntsman. He most likely would kill you. Especially since he is currently hunting for that bad wolf terrorizing people on the roads." He informed.

Jounouchi gulped. "So I'm pretty much stuck. What am I gonna do? I can't just wander aimlessly and if there is a wolf hunt currently under way then that huntsman could kill me- wait if you knew there's a wolf running around why are you sitting here talkin' to me? What if I was the scary beast out to kill like everyone believes?"

Yugi smiled, "Oh when I first saw you running towards me, I was scared. But when you began to speak and you seemed so happy to see me," he tilted his head to the side with a broad innocent smile, "Your tail wagging back and forth you seemed more like a lost puppy dog than some scary beast."

He meant to comfort the blond but instead Jounouchi fell backwards to the ground. "A puppy..? A lost dog? A stray..?" The blond's brow twitched in irritation as the familiar nickname given to him by a certain brunet mocked him.

Yugi raised a brow, standing and rushing over to the other's side. "Are you alright- Oh I just realized I never got your name."

Jounouchi nodded slowly. "Yugi whatever you do, don't ever refer to me as a puppy or dog again." He pleaded. "My name is Jounouchi Katsuya."

"Jounouchi? Hehaha, if you don't want me to then I won't. Sorry my point was that you definitely aren't scary, evil or bad. For some reason I feel like I can trust you."

The blond smiled broad. "We... Y'know I have a best friend just like you. He's like a modern day hero to me. He helps me out a whole lot and I can count on him to be there. And you are a lot like him. It makes me feel better 'bout being here despite the danger."

Yugi's cheeks tinted. "That is a huge compliment, Jounouchi. No one has ever said that to me. Usually everyone is obsessed with my brother Atem. I'm... sort of known as the adorable younger brother and that's it. Nobody really thinks too much about me."

"Yugi..."

He shook his head and raised his hands up in defense, "Well I mean, Atem is an amazing person. He's competitive and strong, he wins every challenge he is in. The only person he hasn't bested is the Huntsman and that's because they haven't competed at anything. The huntsman sticks to himself in the woods mostly." He explained. "I can't hope to compete with my older brother and that's fine. He is always there for me when I need him."

Jounouchi shook his head. _I wonder if the real Yugi thinks this way? No way, I mean Yugi is amazing! If it weren't for Yugi..._ "My friend has a similar issue with his... older brother as well. But y'know what? I bet you are stronger than you think and I imagine Atem knows just how incredible you really are. If you're anything like my friend, which I am pretty sure you are, you are capable of doing things Atem could never do." He winked. "So don't let it get ya down."

The two cleaned up and put the remaining food back into the basket and headed back to the road. "You should come with me to my grandfather's Jounouchi. He'll understand if I explain it to him. Atem is supposed to be dropping by and once I tell him, it'll be much easier to convince the King you are not a bad person." He assured.

"Are ya sure? I don't want to scare anybody."

Yugi smiled. "I am sure, Jounouchi. Everything will be just fine." The blond nodded and they were on their way. They didn't get too far when Yugi realized he was missing his pendant once pinned to his red hooded cloak. "Oh no! I can't believe I lost it. Where did it go? Atem gave it to me for my birthday."

Jounouchi thought for a moment, "You took your cloak off when we had lunch. Maybe it fell there?" Yugi nodded glum. "Hey don't look like that. I will run back and get it for ya, it won't take me that long since I can run really fast."

"You don't have to do that. I should have paid attention to it sooner. And there's no certainty it is there-"

"Nah. Don't worry Yugi. I promise I'll get it back for ya. It's the least I can do for all you've done for me." Before the shorter could protest, Jounouchi took off full speed down the road.

Roughly ten minutes later, Jounouchi was back at the pretty garden. He searched about for the gold pendant and a few minutes later he winced as something hiding in the tall grass poked his finger. He picked up the object and exclaimed in rejoice. "Yes! I found it!" He jumped back to his feet and rushed back to Yugi.

Finally he could see Yugi's form in the distance, he waved quite exhausted from his run. But just as he began to near, a wagon with two horses were also approaching from behind Yugi. "Yugi! I found it!" He shouted.

The shorter ready to shout back in glee was halted by the neighing of horses. Before he could turn around to see who was nearing, "Yugi! Get down!" The deep stern voice of Atem ordered fiercely. The serious older jumped off his carriage, ran to Yugi and pushed the younger down. He aimed his shotgun at Jounouchi and fired!

Jounouchi's eyes went wide as he saw the gun pointed and he jumped back falling down, just barely dodging the bullet. "W-what is going on?! Hey wait a minute! I'm not-" He gasped as the other aimed again!

"Atem no!" Yugi jumped up and tried to push the gun away.

"Stay down, Yugi!" He shouted and pushed him down again. Jounouchi scrambled to his feet and darted for the trees to the left. "Oh no you don't!" He shot again and smirked as he hit his target.

The blond fell to the ground in pain. _No, it can't end like this! I gotta keep movin'!_ He forced himself to his feet and ran as hard as he could, his right hand pressing against his side in attempt to stop the blood from pouring.

Atem stomped his foot. "Damn it! He got away!" _Oh well, he's running towards Seto. With that wound he'll be taken care of in no time._ Satisfied with knowing the other would be dealt with he turned his attention towards his brother, "What were you doing, Yugi? That was the wolf running towards you." Yugi ignored him and ran towards where the blond had been. "Yugi, come back here!" Atem ran after and grabbed him by the arm. "Yugi what has gotten into you?" He chided.

The shorter fell to his knees as he noticed something shiny peeking out through the blades of grass. It was his pendant he found as he picked it up. He held it to his chest and shook his head. "He was only trying to help me..."

* * *

Jounouchi ran, his breath staggered as he struggled to keep himself on his feet. He slowed his pace and leaned against a tree for a moment to think. _Where am I now? What do I do? I'm in pain - I'm really in pain! This isn't a fuckin' dream!_ He searched about and made a few more steps forward, something snapped under his foot and suddenly a rope tightened around his ankle and flung him into the air. "Gah!"

Nearby Kaiba heard a loud scream behind him. He pulled out his map, "Oh that is where I had a trap set up." He glanced at the ground and nodded as he noted the remaining ones in the area. "Right. If its that close, he must be swinging in the air by... that tree about fifteen yards from here" He aimed his gun and shot a warning shot to spook the beast further. He rushed towards the site but stayed close to the trees and brush to stay hidden.

Jounouchi relaxed his wild movements and took a deep breath. His whole body hurt more at the sudden jerk. "Okay, calm down. One, two, three!" He crunched upwards and grabbed a hold of the rope and using his claws, cut himself loose. He fell to the ground with a heavy thud. "Damn it!" He was near tears in agony. There was a shot sounded so very close and he clenched his fists. "I gotta move!" Back to his feet, he pressed forward, completely unfocused and growing dizzy and faint. As he rounded a large bush, another shot was fired two trees to his left, so he made a hard right. "Gah!" He shouted again and fell quickly as something sharp clamped tight into his left ankle. Tears were falling as he hurt too much, moving made it worse. His ears twitched at the sound of crunching leaves and disturbed grass as someone neared. _I'm going to die!_

Kaiba rounded the bush with his weapon firm in his grasp, he jumped in front of his caught prey and pointed the gun ready. "Wh-" He stopped and quickly raised the gun to point towards the sky. "Y-You're the wolf?!" He exclaimed in disbelief. _Jounouchi is the wolf..?_ He stared down at the trembling blond at a loss for what to say.


	3. What Warm Eyes You Have

**Fairy Tale Roulette**

 **03.** ** _What Warm Eyes You Have_**

Kaiba dropped his gun to the floor and knelt down beside the bleeding, trapped Jounouchi. "I don't understand what's going on here..." He muttered as he deactivated the trap. Jounouchi groaned in pain as he lifted the blond's foot out carefully and moved the trap away. "What were you thinking? You aren't some normal animal- you should have better sense than to be running through the woods like one." He chided irritated.

Jounouchi wasn't feeling well enough to muster a retort. He laid there on his side just trying to keep his breath somewhat normal. "P-please... I don't want to die. I don't even know what I'm doing here..." He mumbled between ragged breaths.

Kaiba examined his form and finally noticed the injury on his side. He lifted the blond's shirt up and shook his head. "Did I shoot you? I - I was aiming for the trees not for you." He quickly looked through his satchel and thankfully recovered some clean bandages and a flute of water. "I'll need to take you back to the cabin to properly fix you up but for now, this'll have to do. The road isn't too far from here."

 _The road?_ Jounouchi's eyes widened and he tried to sit up. "No! No please!" He winced and grabbed onto the brunet, whom he couldn't even register was a familiar face, "No he'll kill me if I go back to the road! I'll die!" He exclaimed. "Please!"

Kaiba nodded and laid the blond back down. "Alright, alright. I have another way to get to the cabin. You need to calm down and relax while I put this on you." This seemed to alleviate the fear in the blond whom settled down. He tore the stained shirt a little and poured some water on the wound. The blond gasped but did his best to stay still. A few minutes later Kaiba had the bandage wrapped around. "You'll need to sit up." He put his left arm under the blond's upper shoulders to raise him into a sitting position. "Do you think you can walk, with help?"

Jounouchi nodded weakly. "Yes..." Everything was getting cloudy and muffled. Kaiba helped the blond to his feet but it became evident instantly that Jounouchi could not stand whatsoever.

"Hey! Jounouchi, I need you to..." The brunet sighed as the other fell unconscious. He nodded to himself with a heavy sigh. "Alright. Fine. I can't believe I'm actually carrying Jounouchi." He maneuvered the blond to lean against his back and after a few minutes of adjusting the other, he had properly secured him on his back. _This has to be the most humiliating thing I've ever done._ He quickly made his way through the woods and found the secret path that lead back to the cabin.

He put the injured wolf-teen down, leaned him against a tree. "I'll be right back. I need to check the area in case Atem is lurking about." _Not like you can hear me._ He stepped into the clearing and rushed to his front door. He unlocked it, opened it and rounded the house once to ensure there was indeed no one around. He returned back to Jounouchi, picked him up bridal style and carried him inside. He laid him down on the bed and ran back to the door to lock it up. He peered out the window and nodded satisfied they were safe. He closed all the curtains and made a fire in the fireplace.

Hanging up his satchel on a wooden coat rack and setting his gun and hatchet by the front door, he surveyed his clothes and hands, stained with blood, grass and soot from gun powder. He found an empty pail, unlocked the front door and opened it cautiously. He made his way to the well and sat the pail into the tray, "How primitive. I can't believe I'm doing this." He murmured but didn't think too hard on it as he was still rather speechless from seeing Jounouchi in such a state. He lowered the pail down into the dark well. _Did I hit him when I shot those warning shots? But he said he would be killed if he returned to the main road... So someone was hunting him?_ Kaiba retrieved the water and made his way back inside. He changed his shirt and using some of the water to wash his hands clean in the sink. He then took the pail and set it down on the floor beside the bed. He grabbed a short stool and sat in front of the unconscious other. He reached into the drawer of a nightstand and pulled out some scissors and cloth.

He cut open the blond's shirt fully and set to removing the bandages off to clean and disinfect. He pulled out some salve from the same drawer and set it on the bed in front of him. He soaked the cloth, wrung it out and patted the other's skin down. "If my objective is to kill the beast... Then what am I doing tending to his wounds?" He frowned as he mulled over his dilemma. "The huntsman's notes make sense now. I thought this 'abomination' would be some wild wolf with the typical beast body and ravenous aggression not..." He hung the cloth over the side of the pail and reached for an unused one to pat the other's chest dry. "Not a human-like 'beast' that looks like Jounouchi." He took the salve and applied it with a clothed applicator. When it was distributed thoroughly, he bandaged the wound carefully. He rolled up the teen's pant leg and set to doing the same to his injured leg. _I should just kill him - it isn't like it's the real Jounouchi. It is just a game, some twisted joke meant to have me question myself. So I am not really killing the mutt._ Yet, he continued his task without stop.

Once he finished he pulled the blanket from under his 'guest' and covered him with it. Kaiba's stomach began to growl and he realized he hadn't eaten since he first woke in this game. "It's strange that I could feel hunger when this should be a virtual game... Yet nothing about this feels like a game. If it's not a dream then... No, I refuse to believe it's real." He checked out the cupboards and found some labeled seasonings, he pulled a few out and walked over to a door that lead down into a cold cellar and grabbed some harvested vegetables. _The notes spoke of a kingdom not far from here, one this huntsman was eager to get to but only after he caught the wolf. Nowhere in the notes did it say he would kill him. He would catch him and what? Take off to the kingdom afterwards. But what was the plan for the wolf? He's clearly not safe to roam around here- not with that Atem running around. Was the huntsman's role... Am I meant to get out of this Kingdom with Jounouchi?_ The brunet narrowed his gaze. "Is that the true objective?" This sounded very plausible, the more he thought about it. He knelt down and carefully picked up a piece of wood flooring, underneath was a small lever. He pulled it and a secret door opened up to his right on the floor. The one he had found earlier.

He stepped down into the secret room where several maps, medicines and poisons sat on shelves and tables. There was another bed with linens and a large stone table with a wooden chair waiting to be finished. He walked over to a messy table and picked up the notes he was reading earlier. "If I had shot Jounouchi would I have lost the game?" A chill ran through him. "I have the map leading out of the kingdom. Perhaps this is the next course of action. He decided this was indeed what needed to be done and went back to the cabin. He had to make some food because game or not, he was starving. He stepped outside with two smaller buckets in hand and swallowed hard with a bitter scowl. "No. This is probably the most humiliating thing I've ever done." He hesitantly approached the cow busily chewing away at a pile of hay and set the bucket beneath her.

Several minutes later and feeling absolutely disgusted, he set the bucket of milk down and also a few eggs he had collected on the table. "I need a shower." He muttered before heading out to gather more water to wash his hands and arms. He locked the door and lit some candles for light. Then set to making some food for his sleeping guest and himself. I _t's been a while since I had to cook my own food._ Memories of his time at the orphanage came to him, he didn't often like thinking of the past, but him attempting to cook for he and his little brother with the help of an average chef were fond ones he didn't mind thinking of at the moment. Especially now while he was in this nightmarish world it offered a bit of calm and eased the tension.

Jounouchi woke to the sound of clinking glasses and plates and a delicious aroma tantalizing his senses. His eyes slowly adjusted to his surroundings and he made to sit up, "Nngh!" He winced and fell back down.

Kaiba set the dishes down on the table and walked over to the other. "Easy. You were shot at and triggered one of my traps, so don't move so recklessly. I've applied a salve to alleviate some of the pain but it isn't a cure-all." He caught himself before he got too close to the other. _I was about to sit next to this Jounouchi look-alike. That would have been closer than I ever want to be._ The weak other nodded in understanding.

The blond looked up at him and finally saw who had helped him. "Y-you're..." He stared back stunned and unsure what to think. _It's Kaiba!_

"Yes. I am the huntsman Seto." My how he loathed that name. "You must have been in quite the frantic state to react the way you did. Normally you wouldn't..." _Well I suppose the real Jounouchi wouldn't look like such a scared rabbit. I really can't say whether this version of him would behave the same._ "I mean, I would have thought a human-like creature such as yourself would have seen through my traps." He mentally chided himself for using such a soft tone. _Ugh it's almost like I can't help myself. Is it part of the game's mechanics? Since I'm the huntsman - I am meant to be nice to this guy? It's almost like I can't help myself._ "You are safe for now. So just relax. You should eat, it has been a long day." _I shouldn't feel so concerned and yet here I am still... feeling strangely compelled._ "Let me help you sit up."

Jounouchi nodded slowly and with the brunet's help was able to sit up. "Thanks." He mumbled sheepish. The blond stared up into those warm blue eyes and smiled nearly lost. "Really. Thank you." _Yeesh, this Kaiba sure is nice compared to the one I know. He even looks-Gah what am I thinking?!_ "W-where am I?" He asked snapping out of his daze and forcing himself to stay wary - this was Seto Kaiba and as a hunter no less! _This could still be a trap._ The blond glanced down at himself to try hiding his embarrassment, and noticed that his upper body was exposed. His torso had been wrapped as well as his left ankle.

The brunet cleared his throat and looked away, _What was that look in his eyes moments ago?_ "You are in my cabin. I was following you in the woods when you stumbled into my trap. When I caught up to you I noticed you had a gun wound. I didn't me-"

"Y-yes..." Jounouchi started, _That's right,_ Everything coming back to him. "Atem shot me when I was tryin' to return something lost to Yugi." He explained. "He didn't give me a chance to-" He winced as he moved a little too much, "A chance to explain I'm not bad. I wasn't going to hurt him." He stressed insistent. "Please believe me. I know what I a-am, but I'm not out to kill or eat or whatever it is the people think. You're the huntsman Yugi warned me about. Don't kill me. I swear I'm-"

Kaiba stood to his full height and headed back to the table. "If I wanted to kill you, I'd have shot you in the woods when I caught you." He informed stern. _So I wasn't the one that shot him._ This sent relief through him, but also anger towards Atem for butting in. "I told you, you're safe- at least for the moment. I've noticed the people here aren't too willing to listen to reason. You are not human, but your appearance is scarily close to one - that could be dangerous, could be used to deceive and lure unsuspecting victims into a trap."

"But I'm not-"

"I know. I believe you." He walked over to the closet and pulled out a shirt, "Put this on before you catch cold." The blond carefully slid into it and buttoned it up. "For now, you need to recover enough to be able to walk on your own. I made some food, I'll bring it to you."

Jounouchi grabbed his wrist, "Wait. Please help me up, I want to eat at the table." He asked feeling a little hurt pride at asking this other Kaiba for assistance, _And yet for some reason I can't help but feel at ease around him. Maybe its this nice cabin, or that it's Kaiba and he usually isn't kind. It's like I want to trust him - maybe its because of this wolf body?_ He flushed as he thought about how dogs grow attached to their owners. His ears went back and down as he pouted.

Kaiba couldn't help but be fascinated by this version of Jounouchi. _I wonder what he's thinking. His ears are back like he did something wrong or thought of something bad._ He helped the blond to his seat. They quickly began eating. _Hm. This stew I made isn't really all that great. Maybe I should have added a different seasoning... Or did I not add enough?_ He frowned at his inability to make a great dish.

"This stew is amazing!" The blond exclaimed and ate it with much enthusiasm, tail wagging wildly behind him. "You can really cook. C-can I have another bowl?" He asked embarrassed. _I wonder if the real Kaiba can cook like this? Nah, he's probably hand fed by his millions of maid servants._ "This is a nice cabin you have. It's warm and cozy and you are a really nice person." He smiled bright.

Kaiba was a bit taken aback at the other's approval of what he personally thought to be a disappointing meal. "Of course." He stood, picked up the other's bowl and went to the kitchen area to add more from the large pot. "After dinner, I'll need you to stay hidden because that irritating Atem will be by here scoping the place out. So you'll need to be extremely quiet and don't make any noise. Understood?" He set the bowl down in front of the blond. His cheeks reddened as the blond's tail wagged vigorously. Why did that make him feel so funny inside?

"Understood..." He took a second to consider the warning. _Atem huh..? That guy sure ain't like the one I know... Well maybe a little, he was a bit quick to jump the gun- I guess that does fit him a bit. I mean, there were several times Yugi had to stop him from doing something rash. Hmm. I wish I could explain to Atem that I am a good guy._ Jounouchi shook his head. _Well, I guess it's not really what I should be focusing on. I need to figure out how to get outta this dream or whatever it is._ He looked over to the nice Kaiba and smiled feeling at ease. "Thanks... Mr. Huntsman I appreciate your help. I just want to get out of this Kingdom before I end up as Atem's trophy." He sighed and set to eating his second bowl.

Kaiba nodded and continued on his first. "I might have an idea. But it'll have to wait until after Atem leaves." The blond gave him a quizzical expression but quickly focused his attention on his meal.

Afterwards, Kaiba opened up the secret room once more and helped the blond down the narrow steps and to the bed. "It is a bit chilly down here." The blond murmured, Kaiba left and came back with another blanket. "Oh thanks!"

"Not a problem. Like I said, try not to make noise. You should focus on getting rest anyway. If you need to use the facilities, it is right over there behind that curtain. I'll come down when I deem it safe to." The blond smiled grateful, his tail wagging a little and ears flipping back warmly. Kaiba looked away feeling his insides grow feathery for some reason. With that, Kaiba went upstairs and shut the door. He replaced the wooden plank to hide the lever and cleaned up the dishes. His mind went to the terrified expression Jounouchi had worn in the woods when he found him. _Atem almost had me kill him - he nearly did so himself. Real Jounouchi or not, the fact that he begged for his life to me no less! He was so frantic, so shaken up. This Jounouchi isn't some terrible beast, he's more like a - a scared puppy!_

He threw away the bloodied bandages and the torn shreds of cloth that once were the other's clothes. With the remaining water, he scrubbed any splotches as best he could and made his bed. He surveyed the room and nodded certain there was nothing to give way that he was housing the supposed 'beast'. The sun set and sure enough, the sound of horses and creaks of a wagon could be later, heavy knocks pounded against the door. Kaiba took a deep breath and answered it. Unsurprising, it was indeed Atem in all his smug glory at the door. "Good evening Seto. I trust the night fares you well?"

Kaiba glared down at the slightly shorter, "It fares quite well. But I know you didn't show up to ask how my day has been."

"I won't mince words, you know why I am here. I trust your hunt of the beast went well? He should have been easy to catch considering I have already weakened him for you." He smirked proudly.

"Hmph. Did you now? I thought I had specifically stated no one was to approach or hunt the wolf but me? I ordered you not to go near him." Kaiba forced himself to remain calm, civil as he didn't want to give way any hints that he may have already encountered Jounouchi.

Atem nodded but shrugged to show he wasn't sorry. "The foul beast manipulated Yugi into leading him straight to our grandfather's cabin, no doubt to kill and eat both my naïve brother and defenseless grandfather. Yugi is too trusting - I knew not to let him wander the roads while that creature was about. Thankfully I met them at the split and scared the beast off, I shot him once but he got away before I could finish the job. I would have been by sooner but I decided to take Yugi to our grandfather's. I had to give him a light sedative because he had grown hysterical - he actually believed the beast to be friendly." He shook his head.

The brunet sighed, "In any case, you've wasted your time coming here. I suggest you return home as I have nothing to show you."

Atem glowered, "What do you mean? I told you to find the damned beast and to have it when I came by tonight. Don't you realize the danger to the town?" He shook his head. "It must be dealt with before another is manipulated just as Yugi was. And they might not be lucky to have someone scare it away."

"Let me make something clear, Atem. You do not order me around - no one tells me what to do. I never agreed to your pathetic timeline. I will catch the wolf and rid it of this uptight, narrow-minded land. Thanks to your missteps, the wolf is now very cautious and dangerous as it is no doubt very panicked and frightened. I am ordering YOU to stay away from the wolf and do NOT interact with it. You've done enough damage."

Atem scoffed. "You are pinning your inability to catch it in a timely manner on me? Don't be preposterous. You dare wander into our country without the decency to introduce yourself to the king, and even upon his kindness in allowing you to stay, you spout vulgarities in reference to his land and its residence as well. Now you have the audacity to criticize my efforts in maintaining the safety of the people? Please. What pathetic excuses you conjure up. I will be reporting this to the king - perhaps it was best to have a team of hunters instead of one that doesn't seem to be all that insistent."

"You're trying my patience. I wouldn't expect you to understand the delicate work of a huntsman. A king's pet accustomed to having the world bowing to them," He chuckled dryly, "Stay out of my way. I know what I am doing and if you get a bunch of the King's hunters out there, whose only trophies are domesticated cows and boars, you'll have yourself a large funeral to plan. These woods are house to more than just a lone wolf."

Atem shook his head. "Just have that thing killed by noon tomorrow." He warned. "I'll be back to ensure you have done your job."

Kaiba rolled his eyes and gladly shut the door in the other's face and locked it up tight. He walked over to the window and watched until Atem's carriage disappeared into the woods. "Noon..." _We'll need to be long gone by then, or else the whole Kingdom will know I'm protecting Jounouchi the hapless Wolf._ He moved away from the window, made sure the curtain was down. He pulled the lever and stepped down into the hidden room. He stepped over to the bed and his foul mood dissipated at the sight of the other sitting back against the headboard and reading a book full of maps. The blond's ears perked up and he looked up at the other with a soft smile.


	4. Do Not Run Off The Road

**Fairy Tale Roulette**

 **04\. Do Not Run Off The Path**

Jounouchi gave the huntsman a warm smile. "These are incredible. Did you draw'em yourself?" He asked amazed, referring to the books full of detailed maps of various towns and cities. The brunet nodded as he approached. "You've traveled to a lot of places. Incredible." He furthered utterly fascinated over the thought, tail wagged slowly back and forth.

Kaiba sat on the opposite end of the bed, his gaze averted and cheeks burning with a sense of ticklish embarrassment. _His blasted ears and tail -_ _This world isn't safe. This whole character role play. I was wrong in thinking that I was playing a huntsman... It is more like..._ "I suppose so. I've been told that many times - I, personally, couldn't tell how incredible it really is." His tone fell quiet.

The blond's ears perked, picking up the melancholic lilt in the other's tone. _It's strange to see Kaiba... Mn, I guess it really isn't him. Heh. It's not like I really care or that the real Kaiba would even show a hint of loneliness in front of me anyway. It'd be impossible to ever see him like this. Funny..._ He set the book aside and pulled his knees up a little, "D-Do you always travel alone?" He asked hesitantly. _It isn't any of my business and yet... I can't help asking. Because he sounds kinda sad. I mean, it's not the real Kaiba so me feeling this way isn't crazy. And I'mma literal canine so it's only natural I'd feel concerned for the person that saved me._ Why Jounouchi felt the need to convince himself, he didn't know.

Kaiba smirked weakly. "Alone? Ah, I suppose so. There are not many willing to traverse the unknown after all. It's safer, it's quieter... it is better to go it alone." _I am trapped. But it isn't just this world- it's this very body I am trapped in. I am nothing but a spectator. Like a linear game, my actions and words are already decided. Seeing you confirms it. Seeing you tells me so. This huntsman is nothing like me. He is foolish, he is pathetic. I would never show weakness to Jounouchi._ The brunet's eyes fluttered shut. _Feeling the warmth his presence radiates - this strange intensity coursing through. Seeing you confirms it. I am not in control. Because I would never..._

"I wonder..." Jounouchi took a deep breath and crawled over to the somber brunet. _Kaiba looks good in candlelight._ A small smile crept over the blond's face, despite the pain his movements caused him. "Is it truly better, being alone?" He whispered against the other's ear. "Are you certain... Does it not get lonely?" _Huntsman Seto..._

Kaiba turned to face the other, dark brown hues tantalized widened blues. Jounouchi was so very close. Light danced around in wild flickers of candle flame. _I would never think,_ "You... look good in candlelight." He whispered back.

The blond blushed and smiled even brighter. "Mm. As do you." Each leaned in and kissed. Gentle, quiet, warm. The brunet ran a hand through the blond's thick locks, he touched his sensitive ears, earning a soft moan from the blond. They pulled away, a soft sigh escaping the brunet and Jounouchi couldn't help but chuckle a little. "I have an idea. Let us travel the world together." He gently took hold of the other's hands and firmly squeezed. "I promise you will enjoy it more. You'll never feel lonely again." He nearly pleaded.

The huntsman leaned forward, resting his forehead against the other's, this time Jounouchi gasped. "Hmm. I would like that." He smirked loosely. They sat there a few minutes longer before the brunet finally made to pull away. Jounouchi held onto his hand with a deep pout etched along his lips. "We have an early rise. It is best to get as much sleep as possible, especially those of us injured." He explained.

"But you could stay..." The blond leaned onto his shoulder, his ears folding back as he attempted to persuade the other. "Stay down here with me. I can keep you warm."

Kaiba's cheeks burned. He cleared his throat. "You would also keep me blissfully asleep well unto midday." He stressed. "Which we cannot afford to run into Atem or any civilians that may see me smuggling you out of here." He stood up and gently caressed the blond's face. "Get some rest. We don't have much time and we have a long couple of days ahead of us." He left the blond and made his way back up to the main cabin. He shut the door and made his way to his own bed and shut his eyes. _This isn't me - for I could never think Jounouchi looks beautiful. Let me wake to my own bed, out of this fairytale nightmare..._ His eyes fluttered closed.

Not two seconds after shutting his eyes, he was alarmed to the sound of heavy knocking on his door. Kaiba sat up and surveyed his surroundings only to be gravely disappointed. "I'm still here in this world." His attention flitted back to the door and the intrusive knocking. He stood quickly and opened it up, surprised to see Yugi standing there, panting heavily and appearing quite panicked. "Yugi, what are you-"

"Oh thank goodness you're alright, Seto!" He sighed relieved. "But we do not have much time. Please, it's important." He pleaded desperate.

He let the other in and shut the door behind them. "What has you so riled up? This better be important to come banging on my door so early in the morning- the sun hasn't even risen." He noted that time had indeed passed somehow. _Must be part of the game's mechanics. Once I laid down to sleep in game, it triggers the next scene._ He studied the conflicted expression of the much shorter. "What has you so flustered - does it have something to do with Atem?" He questioned as if sensing this must be the case.

"Yes. It's true isn't it? That you're protecting the wolf? You're protecting Jounouchi, aren't you Seto?" He asked softly.

Kaiba narrowed his gaze, this was a dangerous question. _They way he is asking - as if..._ "That's a pretty hefty accusation you are throwing at me. Who is spreading such distasteful rumors?"

Yugi shook his head. "Atem consulted with some of the King's Palace Huntsmen and they stated by the tracks left behind and blood found, it leads very close to your cabin. And they checked all caves last night near here last night to find him without success. So Atem has come to the conclusion you must have encountered him and have the wolf somewhere."

 _Ugh why must this guy always be such a pain?_ "Well you have traveled all this way for nothing. I did not encounter the wolf and I am most certainly not protecting him. That makes so little sense that I-"

There was the sound of a door opening and both turned towards the middle of the cabin, where a hole appeared and a mop of blond hair and twitchy pointed ears poked up. Kaiba ran his hand over his face while Yugi's brightened. "J-Jounouchi!" The shorter exclaimed and ran to his side. The blond turned around at his name being called and smiled warmly as his friend approached. "I'm so glad you are alright!" He began to tear up a bit.

The irate huntsman glowered, "What are you doing?! You weren't supposed to open up and expose yourself- I told you I would come and tell you when it was safe to come out." He started, breaking up the jubilee the two others were sharing. "Are you daft? Do you not get that you are a very wanted person in a lot of danger?" He chastised.

The blond pouted. "But I could smell a familiar scent and knew it was safe. I met Yugi yesterday and we had lunch and everything. He's alright, it's Atem that got the wrong idea and hurt me." He explained in his defense.

"Jounouchi is right. He's my friend that's why when I woke up and overheard Atem say you were most likely housing him, I was relieved. Atem is such a smart, strong person but he is stubborn and doesn't pay attention to details. He would not listen to me when I said you are not evil - he thinks I am being manipulated with magic. I mean if you are a wolf with the uncanny appearance of a human, magical enchantments aren't such a stretch." Yugi shrugged, "He's always scolding me for being gullible and trusting too readily, but I know you are not a monster." He smiled and reached into his pocket. "A monster would not have run all the way back to retrieve a simple trinket for a stranger, without a second thought." He held out the pendant with tears stinging his eyes. "I'm so sorry that I caused you so much trouble Jounouchi. When he shot at you, I-I really thought the next thing I'd hear would be of your death."

The blond smiled and put his hands around the shorter's outstretched one, "Hey, Yug' it's alright. It isn't your fault after all. I'm just fine because the huntsman here found, bandaged and saved me." He looked up at the brooding brunet with a warm sincere smile, "So everything will be alright. Don't worry."

Kaiba caught the other's tender gaze and quickly averted his own. The shorter breathed a short exhale. "Right. But that is why I am here. I have some terrible news. I'm afraid the danger is far from over. As I said, I overheard my brother talking with some of the King's huntsmen and well... he plans to come here and demand Seto hand you over into his custody or else Seto shall be an enemy of the Kingdom and sentenced to either life in prison or even something as extreme as death." He stated gravely.

"That's crazy!" The blond exclaimed.

"It's preposterous. Just how far off the deep end has Atem ventured? And so they aim to threaten me, as if I were some coward afraid of their shiny titles and armor? When do they plan on ambushing us?"

Yugi nodded hesitantly, "Well there is a slight problem. While Atem may have intended it to go that way, the hunters weren't too keen on the idea of taking you on and without sufficient proof that you were indeed housing the wolf, none agreed and left. But there were some sword arms for hire present that were employed by some of the huntsmen that seemed quite interested in the idea of taking down the notable huntsman Seto. So without any others agreeing with him, Atem accepted their help. They aim to be here at dawn's first light. I came as quick as I could to warn you. You two must get out of here before he and those hired fighters can get here."

"Hmph. I almost want to stay and challenge him and those undisciplined thugs but alas, with Jounouchi injured I cannot risk it. Alright, we must act quickly." He rushed over to a closet and pulled out two knapsacks he didn't recall packing but somehow knew were there.

Yugi helped the blond who was still halfway downstairs up into the room. "I have brought a carriage we can use. I also have some extra blankets and food that should last you several days. We should continue on until we reach the Veil Wood, my grandfather says there is an inn there that is fairly new. So not many know of it. It'll be a long ride but I do not think it'll be safe to stop any sooner." He explained.

Kaiba set the bags down. "We? Yugi I cannot take you with us. If Atem finds out, he'll accuse us of taking a hostage. Then he truly will have gone off the deep end. It will be too dangerous for you to come along." He insisted.

But Yugi shook his head, "No I am riding with you. I know that my place is here in this Kingdom so I will not leave this land. But I will do what I can to help ensure your safe escape. You have done nothing wrong and you are the only one that understands Jounouchi is not the monster they are making him out to be. Because of me he is injured - he almost died... So that is why..." Yugi removed his red cape and walked over to the wide-eyed blond. Yugi threw the cape over his newly made friend and fastened it around his neck. "I want you to have this." He flipped the hood over Jounouchi's furry ears and wild blond hair. "It has always been good luck for me, so may it bring you the same."

"Oh wow. Thanks Yugi... But are you sure?" The shorter smiled bright in response.

Kaiba nodded understanding Yugi's train of thought. _With him wearing that, it may cause Atem to mistake him for Yugi as well. Clever. I see this Yugi is just as courageous as the real one._ "Well, we should hurry then. The more time we waste, the greater the danger."

"Right!" "Right!" The other two chimed in unison. Kaiba and Yugi quickly loaded up the wagon and with one last look into the cabin, he closed it up and left a note in the mailbox stating his home and cattle were now property to the King. He turned to Yugi who was helping Jounouchi to the carriage. Yugi and Kaiba lifted the blond inside and Yugi climbed in after.

The tense huntsman walked over to the coachman and cringed as, of course, it had to be another familiar face. "You've got to be kidding me..." He muttered under his breath but quickly regained his composure. "Greetings." He started.

The brunet pointy haired brunet coachman nodded in his direction. "Oh good morning and greetings to you. My name is Honda Hiroto it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Yes I'm sure. In any case, we will be taking this road and there will be no stops until we approach the Veil Wood."

"Oh, that is quite a far travel. I must warn you that it will a rather long ride and I recommend we stop at Rory Inn to recharge."

Kaiba wore his best glare and bore into the irritating man, "I do not care how far it is. We are not stopping until we reach Veil Wood. Do I make myself clear?"

The coachman gulped. "Er, of course sir! Veil Wood, right! No stops until Veil Wood." He repeated.

With that, Kaiba joined the other two in the carriage. He opened up the small window that looked out to the coachman, "We are ready. Make haste." He commanded and with that Honda called to the horses and they were moving. He turned back to the other two, his eyes widened as the blond stood and carefully jumped to his side. "Hey don't jump around when we're moving." He chided.

The blond smiled. "Sorry, I won't do it again." He then yawned and leaned against the brunet. "I'm still so tired." He mumbled. "It feels like I didn't get any sleep at all. Every time I moved my wounds would hurt and before I knew it, Yugi was banging on the door. Time sure flies when you can't sleep." He pouted, his stomach then decided to growl. "We didn't even eat breakfast on top of that. I'm so hungry."

Kaiba sighed. "Would you quit your complaining. You should not have been tossing around in bed when you knew about your injuries. As for food, you can wait until we reach our destination. It won't kill you to go a day without food." He folded his arms across his chest. The blond wrapped his arms around the brunet's arm and he rested his chin on his shoulder. "Why are you hanging on me?"

"Because I don't think I can wait that long. Didn't you guys say it was a far distance? I'm hungry now." He pouted. "Maybe we can stop somewhere really quick before dawn and get some food-"

"You realize how risky that is? Are you not at all concerned you may be shot at while you were stuffing your face? Also, it's too early for any place to be open right now." _'Even this version of Jounouchi is annoying.'_ He felt a headache forming. But then something hit him. _'Wait a minute... Why do I feel normal? I feel like I'm in control... Like these words are mine - I'm not just a spectator. But when I was alone with Jounouchi I felt...'_ His face felt hot as he recalled the intensity, the sensual desire of being alone with this Jounouchi, the way his body reacted whilst the huntsman and the wolf-Jounouchi flirted and kissed. _'And yet now I feel normal. I feel...'_ His eyes glanced over to the blond still complaining.

Yugi laughed at the blond's immaturity. "Jounouchi, hang on." He reached down into a large basket he had and pulled out some sandwiches. "Here, I made us something to eat on the way. I had a feeling you would be hungry and knew we wouldn't have time to eat before venturing out. There's plenty so feel free to eat your fill." He leaned over with two sandwich halves in hand.

"Oh yes! Thank you Yugi." He grinned and accepted the food gratefully. "See, we just met and Yugi knows me so well. We are best friends after all." Kaiba sighed. The blond kept one arm wrapped around his own. "Here, you have this one..." He offered the brunet one, Kaiba hesitantly took the sandwich. The blond smiled and picked up the second. "Mm, these are delicious!" He went on to gush over Yugi's skills.

 _'This dog is so annoyingly full of life...'_ Kaiba suppressed a smirk as he ate. _'I would swear it was the real Jounouchi. Of course the real one wouldn't be clinging to me like this.'_ He shook his head a little. Yugi also began to eat and they continued on in content silence with only the sound of the horses footsteps and their coachman humming a random tune. Yugi was sleeping along the opposite seat and Jounouchi rested his head against the brunet's shoulder. "Finally done eating, are you?" He asked in a whisper as to not wake up Yugi.

The blond chuckled a little. "Yes sir. I am so full and happy." They sat in silence uncertain of what to say. About two hours came and went, "Seto..?"

"I thought you had fallen asleep. What is it?" He asked curious of the other's tone.

Jounouchi sat up and shifted to face the quiet huntsman. He blushed. _'Gosh why does Seto have the cutest expressions?'_ "Were you serious when you said you would take me with you - like around the world?" He asked seriously.

Kaiba straightened up, "Yes of course. Why do ask now? It's a little late to be doubting me isn't it?" He asked with a gentle smile.

He nodded slowly, shyly. "It is simply a concern that I have. While I am more than grateful for your acceptance and to be allowed at your side makes me so happy I could never express the depth of it. I am still, you know, part wolf. Won't you be looked upon as strange, as odd, for c-c-courting me?" He stammered embarrassed of the very word. "You would not be treated well and you may endure hardships simply having me in your company. You may grow ashamed... of me and-"

"I see. You really are a kind person." He smiled and gently caressed the blond's cheek. _'Why does the sight of him wearing that stunning silky red cape make him look so damn attractive..?'_ Kaiba couldn't help himself again. Jounouchi with his tinted cheeks, his somber brown eyes, the pointy ears daring to peek through that hood he wore. _'The insecurity you wear so tenderly... I'm losing myself... again._ "The only opinion I mind, is yours. I have endured many struggles, hardships and as you can see I am not very good at making friends as it is. I am not concerned by what ever may come. Stay at my side, Jounouchi."

"If you are certain." Tears began to fall from Jounouchi's eyes. He chuckled at his own helplessness. "I'm sorry I am such a terrible mess."

Kaiba chuckled as well. "Yes you are." He leaned forward and embraced the sobbing blond. "I have been watching you. When they ordered me to investigate those woods for a possible evil wolf, I reluctantly went searching. I found no such beast. Instead I found a misunderstood person that every time attempted to ask for help was treated as a horrid monster and left alone. I saw everyone run just at the sight of you. They would not even listen, could not see you meant no harm at all. You are too kind, Jounouchi. Too naïve. I have no clue as to why you would endanger yourself by coming to this Land but I will not observe any longer. I will not hide in the shadows and watch you suffer anymore. I promise you will never be lonely again." He repeated the other's words from the night previous.

Jounouchi pulled him closer. "Mmmn." Was all he could muster. Kaiba kept him in a tight embrace while the blond tried to calm his sniffles and stop his tears that fell quietly.

"WOOAAHHH!" Honda shouted exasperate as gunshots were fired on the road before his horses. His stallions began freak out as more rounds were fired. The carriage began to shake unstable. Yugi woke up due to the chaotic rumbling and Jounouchi clutched onto the brunet startled. More shots fired and suddenly everything shifted and fell in a lean forward. Yugi went flying forward and fell on top of Jounouchi and Kaiba! There were the sounds of loud snapping and suddenly the sound of horses running and then nothing but silence.


	5. The Huntsman Readies His Gun

**FairyTale Roulette**

 **The Huntsman Readies His Gun**

It fell silent. Kaiba is the first to react to their sudden dilemma. His eyes scan the mess of the now side ways carriage. He gently lifts Yugi off of himself and lays him down- The short teen unconscious. His eyes turn over to his right, in time to see the blond stirring to life as well. The wolf-kin still had one arm wrapped around his right. Browns met with blues hazily. "W-What happened?" He questions fearful. His eyes widen as he takes notice of his knocked out friend.

Kaiba gives his wide eyed partner an assured nod. "He's just unconscious. We have bigger problems to address." The blond crawls over to Yugi and frowns. "I suspect Yugi's effort to warn us, was predicted by that bastard Atem." He mutters mostly to himself and then sighs. _It's risky but I need to do this or else we're sitting ducks._ He makes his way to maneuver around Jounouchi and Yugi set on the door at the very back of the carriage.

"Where are you going, Seto?" Jounouchi asks, concern more than evident in his voice.

He stops to address his worry-laden blond. "I need to verify our situation. Right now, sitting here, we're nothing more than easy targets begging to be killed." Kaiba explains in a whisper.

Jounouchi quickly grabs hold of him, "But if you step out... They might shoot you. I should go with you. I can-" He groans as his sudden movements irritate his wounds. _You could die. Why are you being so reckless?_

The brunet smiles softly. "It's alright. I'm not planning on getting myself shot. I just need a quick look. Scope out our surroundings, find somewhere we can run to for cover. If we do nothing, there's a chance the two of us will be the main attraction on King Pegasus' execution block. It is too dangerous for you to come with - that injury as well as your ankle. I'll be fine, I promise." He gives him a smile in attempt to ease the other's fears. _I knew it wouldn't be easy. It would have been a boring game if it ended just like that. Still, what a challenge. I suppose this must be a boss level then. Right. There's always a way to defeat even the most impossible circumstance. I just have to find it._

The blond lets him go reluctantly. _This isn't fair. I shouldn't let him go alone. It's suicide._ He clutches his side - the crash having sent a wave of pain throbbing through him. _Yet here I am so worthless and weak. Why must I always fall short of Kaiba? Even in this weird dream world - or wherever I am... Even in a fantasy plain I'm nothing compared to him._ His ears fall down and tail droops. His eyes waver, water, as the brunet opens the door slowly. "Please... be safe." He murmurs shame washing over him.

Yugi's eyes flutter open slowly. "Mmnn... Jounouchi?" He grumbles, rising slowly into a sitting position.

Jounouchi rubs the tears from his eyes away. "Oh Yugi. You're awake, thank goodness."

The teen looks around, dread hitting him immediately. "Don't tell me they found us." Jounouchi frowns deeper. "I can't believe it. He must've... Must've... This is all my fault." Yugi clenches his fists.

"Yugi."

"W-where's Seto?" He asks worry all over his soft features.

Jounouchi swallows hard - the lump in his throat nearly choking him. "H-He went to find a way out of this mess. I... He went alone because I obviously can't help him. Not with my weak... not in this condition." _Once again, he proves he's far superior. It's funny... Kind of. The Kaiba I have to coexist with always reminds me of how pathetic I am but like I would ever take his asshole comments to heart. He can try it but I will never admit to being beneath that egocentric prick. And yet somehow here, with this kind, warm, gentle version of him - it hurts so much. I finally see the difference between us and it took nothing but a warm smile to open my eyes to the truth._

"Alone?" Yugi stood up. "Well that isn't good. But I suppose that is just how he is. Alright, we need to be ready for when he returns. Let's see. My bag, my bag, my - ah! There it is." He crawls over to the bag slightly hidden under a broken wood frame. He rifles through and pulls out a dagger and a handful of small balls wrapped in greyed leaves. "Hold on to these. They are smoke bombs. They'll do exactly as they imply. We can use them to help our chances of getting to safety." He gave them to Jounouchi and tucked the dagger behind his belt.

The blond carefully put the bombs away into a pocket. "What do you think Atem will do next? Have any ideas?" He asks trying to think of how the eccentric Pharaoh would act in such a situation. _Man, I wish I had played more strategy games with Yugi. I have a feeling it would come in handy right now._ "He seems hell bent on killing me. Maybe it would be best to just turn myself in. If I do that, Seto and you could always say I manipulated you two into doing everything I said. That should get the both of you off the hook." He suggested. _It will work, I'm sure of it. Maybe that is the point of all this. I need to stop having others fight for me. What really has changed since then?_

"Turn yourself in? That's madness, Jounouchi! I can't allow you to do that no matter what happens. We'll find a way out of this - one that doesn't result in senseless death. You asked me a very good question. About Atem. Honestly, I'm pretty good at beating him at games. But this is different and it's far from a simple game. I really am surprised he would shoot at us without confirming we were inside. I suppose it is possible they've followed us from Seto's cabin but it really isn't his style to shoot like that. After all, his only goal is to get you and Seto. I have a hard time believing he would risk hitting me or even our coachmen - a civilian that is completely innocent."

Jounouchi sighs. "You're right, Yug." He slaps both his hands hard against his cheeks. _I don't know what the right thing to do is. Running away seems so difficult and it only endangers everyone around. Is that really the right thing to do? I could end it just by walking out and giving up. It would be over instantly... But Yugi always knows the best course of action._ "You really know how to cheer me up, friend. Thank you." Yugi grins and mumbles sheepish his embarrassment. _He is right. After all, this isn't like Atem. He wouldn't be so reckless if it risked Yugi's life. The way he rushed to his side when he thought I was about to attack. Does that mean..._ "You said the men he hired were just a bunch of mercs right?"

"Er, yes. The knights just returned from escorting Lady Cecilia from her Kingdom to ours. They had hired some mercenary group to accompany them as extra security. From what I understand their job with the King's knights completed and they were making preparations to return. I don't know much about them other than the knights didn't really seem to care for them."

Jounouchi frowns. _If they couldn't get along with the knights, I worry how they'll behave with someone as hard-headed and strong-willed as Atem. This could get messy. Mercs in any game are either really cool and seeking honor, or the polar opposite._ "So I guess-" Gunshots are heard around them and they flinch. It grows quiet. "Yugi, we can't stay seated here in the middle. We should-" More gunshots and this time, a few breach the exterior and through to the inside. "Damn! Yugi are you alright? You didn't get hit?" The blond crawls over to him.

Yugi sits up and uncurls his arms from over his head. "I'm fine. But that was way too close! We have to move!"

"Yeah and now! Come on, to the back!" Yugi grabs his bag and flings it over his shoulder. He helps Jounouchi maneuver to the back of the cab. They share the same grim expression and the blond hesitantly reaches out for the handle. "Here we go." But before his hand could connect, the door flings open and both fall back in utter surprise. "Aaaahh!" They shout in unison.

"What are you two doing? Get up! We can't stay here!"

The blond looks up and doesn't even have time to feel relief. "Y-you.. You scared the life outta me!" He barely musters out, heart just about exploding.

"Jounouchi, the smoke ball!" Yugi exclaims.

His ears perk up as he quickly snaps to attention. "R-right!" He quickly grabs one and looks at both as a signal of their readiness.

"Here, Yugi get out here. I'll take Jounouchi. Once the smoke starts up, run as fast as you can to that second tree. We'll trail behind not too far away. There are black ribbons tied to particular trees that should lead you into the woods and to where we'll have to take shelter until we can figure what next to do. Make sure to collect each ribbon as you go - we can't have them finding us." The brunet whispers and somehow Yugi understands and doesn't seem daunted by his dire task.

 _They're both so amazing. Right. I need to do my best too._ "Alright, let's go!" Jounouchi leans against the huntsman for support - ready to sprint as best as he is able. He throws the bomb to the ground as hard as he can and they are soon coated in a large wide-spreading smog. "I've always wanted to do that." He murmurs to himself, keeping his voice somewhat low as to not give way their position. Kaiba smirks. The blond bites his lip at the jolts of pain shooting up his leg, but with the sounds of gunfire and bullets he could hear ricocheting around them, he didn't have time to complain. They run blind by the smoke though his brilliant huntsman seems quite certain of their direction.

"I know you must be in pain, Jounouchi. Just bear with it a little longer." The hissing of the smoke drowns out his words of concern, he is sure they are not heard but that is okay. They near the clearing and the woods are right before them. "Alright, Jounouchi," He says louder, "We're dashing into the open but do not throw another bomb. Once we pass the second tree, we'll duck behind the third. I want you to throw that bomb as far as you can to the right. Hopefully we'll throw them off our trail just for a little bit. Do you understand?"

Jounouchi swallows hard. _He expects us to run now? There's nothing but field for like another thirty feet! He tends to run with me - I'll be slowing him down!_ "I..."

"Hey, what's the matter with you? Do you understand?"

"It's just that we'll..."

 _Really now, this is not the time to be thinking about unnecessary things mutt._ "Listen, we can do this. Don't be so negative. We'll be fine. I told you that I would get you out of here. Come on, Yugi is waiting for us. He wouldn't have gone ahead if he didn't believe you could do this." They continue on and they're in the open now. "Jounouchi?"

"Right." With a hard push forward they're running with twice the effort. _Damn those bullets - I can see them now._ He hides his flinches and focuses on the trees that are so close but feel far away. He readies another smoke bomb. The adrenaline masking his pain somewhat. _Almost there!_ They are covered in the dark shades of trees, _One... Two..._

Kaiba roughly throws the both of them against the bark of the third tree. He is out of breath, he is sweating and for the first time Jounouchi notices his stern demeanor relax into a bit of relief. The blond also takes a deep breath and throws the bomb as far as he can in the distance. Smoke fills up and at this, Kaiba puts his hand over the blond's mouth, and ushers him to sit down. "We'll wait. Now that we're in the woods, they can't reach us from the hill." He explains and kneels down beside the other. They sit with backs against the tree, and sure enough, hear the sounds of men running to their distraction. "Good. It looks like they took it. There's a small creek with an abandoned mine there. Most likely, they know of it and will try to get inside thinking we took shelter there." He smirks. _This huntsman role sure is paying off. Fighting me in the woods really isn't such a good idea._

The blond nodded slowly. "That's amazing how you thought of that so quickly." He smiles. _Damn him and his endless intelligence. Ah well, whatever. It is saving us right now._ "So, where _are_ we seeking shelter?" He asks curious.

"Come on. We'll be there before long. Yugi is probably already there." He helps his helpless wolf to his feet and the two set off to rendezvous with their friend. Without incident they manage to come across a small clearing of trees. They were standing on a small overlook, a steep slope of about ten feet before them. "Looks like we're here."

"What? There isn't anything here." Jounouchi states confusion etching his features.

"Right. It looks like there isn't any place to hide. That is sort of the point." He winks at his witless dog. The blond flushes still unsure. "Let me show you. I can tell, Yugi is already inside. The way these shrubs are settled." He sits the blond down and walks over to a bunch of vines and debris and somehow they all are easily moveable. And suddenly there is a hidden easy slope down into the bottom part. "Come on. Let's get inside for cover." Jounouchi gets back on his feet and they head down together. Once at the bottom, Kaiba turns around and rearranges the vines and shrubs in a particular fashion that didn't look any different than how Yugi had it.

The big bad wolf looks around and is curious over a particular marking in the cliff wall they just stood atop. _There's a strange crack in the rock. It's so straight and it actually travels along a smooth unbroken path... It sort of looks like a-_ His thought interrupted by it moving. "Gah!" The blond can't help exclaim.

Kaiba rushes to his side and clamps his hand over his mouth. "Quiet!" He hisses. "They could be near by." He warns. The wall opens like a door and out steps Yugi. Kaiba smirks at his petit rival. "I see you have made it in one piece."

Yugi sighs, "It wasn't easy. I don't think I've done so much running in one day. On top of that, this is the woods. I thought I heard the growl of a bear on my way here." He places his hand over his chest. "It was scary."

Kaiba nods. "Possibly. There is a bear I encountered a couple of weeks ago. But that is enough chit chat. Let's get inside." Yugi asks about how there exists such a little house in the very earth. "I built it. On my way to the Kingdom I camped here - when it looked to be a long rain and I was in desperate need of restocking my food and pelts. I figured making this home would come in handy for future hunts as well. Little did I know I'd be using it in this fashion." He chuckles, clearly soaking in all the oohs and awes from Yugi and the blond. _Heh. It's only natural that any personification of myself would be smart and practical. That is just my nature._ "The good thing about this house is I have also left some of my hunting equipment."

Jounouchi hops about the small house. _Man this is straight outta something a J. R. R. Tolkien story. Like a legit Hobbit house. This is so cool._ He finds a chair and sits down for a moment. His pain finally taking its toll. _Damn the moment I relaxed it hit._ His breathing labors as he tries to hold back the throbbing. Yugi rushes to his side. "Hey, we need to check your injuries. I know it must've been so painful for you Jounouchi." He frowns and clenches his fists. "I should've left sooner, should've made sure Atem didn't see me leave." He chastises himself.

"Yug' It isn't your fault." He insists. "I'll be okay. Just give me a few minutes and we can continue on. It's not that bad." He insists.

"No. We'll rest here until nightfall. You need to regain some strength." Kaiba cuts in. "Yugi there should be some water in the other room put away. We'll need to redress his wounds. Also, there is a special salve on the second shelf in a royal blue jar. It'll help numb the pain." Without delay, Yugi rushes the gather the items. Kaiba focuses his attention on the blond.

 _Nightfall? They'll be on this side of the woods by then._ "Do we really have time for all this?" He questions. "We should leave while they're distracted. I don't want to take any more chances just because I'm injured."

"Which is why we won't be. Even if we charge out there, we'll be slowed down by not only your injuries but Yugi's lack of battle tactic. The guy has a lot of sense and is pretty smart but if he comes face to face with Atem - we both know he'll hesitate and Atem won't." Jounouchi made to contest that thought. The brunet also dislikes the words spoken through his characters' lips. _Yugi is the true genius between he and that irritating hothead Atem._ "But my real concern is Atem's location. While those fools are checking out the mine, I have a feeling Atem might've come this way. The attack on us was strange. I don't think this was his doing."

Yugi reenters the room and sets the items beside Kaiba on a little stand. They set to work fixing up Jounouchi. "We were saying the same thing back there."

Kaiba nods. "I am positive the mercenaries are taking things into their own hands. Someone as obnoxious and verbal as Atem, wouldn't inspire a lot of loyalty especially into a group that doesn't particularly have any to begin with. He can't push them around like the Knights. If the job is simply to rid the Kingdom of the wolf - a few casualties are only expected. By this time, with them not only shooting up the carriage but also at us through the field, Atem is either working alone or fighting with the mercs as we speak."

"Atem..." Yugi's eyes are wild with concern, with dread. "He could be in danger right now. If he simply fires them - wouldn't they just leave us all be?" He questions.

"No. They aren't doing this for Atem. If they can kill the 'beast', their aim will be a much larger reward from the King. They could even kill Atem and say Jounouchi did it." Yugi gasps and falls silent. "...But I'm sure as arrogant as Atem is. He'll know his mistake and set out to search for us alone instead. I'm sure he'll see through my meager attempt at a diversion and head this way soon enough."

"And what'll we do when that happens?" Jounouchi questions hesitantly.

Kaiba stands and walks over to long locker of sorts, opens it and pulls out a shotgun. "We take him prisoner." A smirk falls across his features in anticipation. _Heh. This will be the most fun in a video game I've ever had in a long time. The look on that bastard's face when I point this barrel at him..._ _A nice hunt through the woods, why did I never think to do this to Atem / Yami before? Heh heh heh. Revenge is so sweet._

A chill runs through Jounouchi's body. _He kind of looks like Kaiba right now. I hope he understands that we can't actually kill Atem. He does know that right?_ His eyes flutter over to Yugi who seems much more at ease. "Everything'll work out." _Just ignore the dark aura surrounding the gun-toting huntsman._

"If we can successfully capture Atem. We can talk to him together." He smiles warmly. "Between the three of us I know we can convince him. Then we can work together to stop those mercenaries and get you out of here safely." He explains. The teen's eyes sparkle with a mischievous glint. "And him getting beat by huntsman Seto will serve him right. He can't just go making rash assumptions and do you know he actually slipped a sedative in my tea? He actually did that to me." He sighs. "I'll have to scold him for that too."

 _Yeesh. I almost feel sorry for Atem. I'm sure he has no idea what is about to happen to him. He may not even survive whatever these two plan on doing to him._ They finish bandaging the blond up. Kaiba leaves shortly to find some edible plants - as they can't risk their targets seeing smoke from fire. He returns and sets to arming himself with various hunting equipment. Jounouchi falls asleep despite his protest fatigue won out. Yugi and Kaiba follow suit and take turns with short naps while the other watches out. Thanks to small pieces of mirror surfaces the huntsman set up, he could easily see when someone was right above them.


End file.
